Raja Gombal
by Lady Harumi Aika
Summary: Gue, Sasuke Uchiha. cowok paling terkenal gombal di sekolah ini. "Kalo kamu jadi bola, aku mau dribble kamu selamanya gak akan aku oper-oper." "Seriously? Cuma itu yang lo bisa?" GUBRAK! apa-apaan nih cewek! Warning: AU, OOC. RnR? Chap 5 update!
1. Pertemuan Kembali

_Publish fic lagi hehe_

_ada rquest bikin fic humor sih yasudah~  
_

_tapi tenang, semua fic saya yang multichap pasti lanjut kok!_

_special request dari Asakura (anonymous reviewer)  
_

_Happy reading :D_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**fic ini punya saya :)**

**gak suka? gak usah baca!**

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**anjinggombal (twitter)

* * *

**

**Chap 1: Pertemuan Kembali**

Hn, gue Sasuke Uchiha. Cowok paling terkenal di sekolah ini -smirk-. Gimana enggak? Semua cewek yang melihat gue pasti langsung meleleh terus lama-lama nyender di tembok dan ngegelosor ke bawah. Gak tau tujuannya buat apa. Umur gue 17 tahun, sekolah di Konoha School. Dan gue bingung kenapa namanya Konoha School, gak ada yang lebih kreatif apa ya? -smirk-. Gue punya julukan BAGUS di sekolah... ya, julukan bagus sampai-sampai yang denger pasti langsung kebelet pipis. Jelas-jelas julukan itu gak pantes buat gue. Tapi gue bangga akan hal itu, akan julukan itu. Raja gombal. Hahaha, autis gue, gak ada yang lucu juga. Hn, semua yang mendengar julukan itu pasti mengira orang yang mempunyainya adalah sesosok manusia bertampang mupeng dengan rambut diberi _gel_ sampai kaku kayak sapu ijuk, lalu sebatang bunga mawar di tempelkan pada kantung bajunya dengan lakban. Tapi tidak dengan 'Raja' yang satu ini. Semua wanita kagum akan rayuan gombal gue. Dan di dukung oleh tampang _flawless_ gue juga. Bahkan, gue pernah tidak sengaja menabrak seorang ibu-ibu, besoknya ibu-ibu itu datang dan mengaku bahwa sekarang ia sedang mengandung anak gue. Cih, secara mustahil gue nabrak, tiba-tiba bunting.

"Sasuke-kun," sapa seorang cewek pada gue. Hn? Siapa dia? Gue gak kenal. Tapi matanya... wow!

"Hai, otousanmu penemu bola lampu ya?" tanya gue, memulai gombalan.

"Hah? Bukan," jawab cewek itu.

"Masa sih? Soalnya matamu memancarkan sinar yang dapat mengobati hatiku."

Dan cewek itu pun pingsan.

**-000-**

"Sasuke! Mandi!" teriak Itachi, aniki gue yang paling nyebelin sedunia.

"Sebentar!" jawab gue masih sambil menekan tombol-tombol di _PSP_ gue.

"Udah sore nih, buruan!"

"Bawel amat sih, lo mandi aja duluan!" teriak gue lantang dari ruang tamu, sementara Itachi sedang berada di kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat gue berada sekarang.

"Kaa-san nyuruh gue mandiin lo!"

Hening.

"NAJIS!" gue lari menuju kamar tidur dan mendobrak pintunya kencang. Itachi cuma geleng-geleng kepala lalu tertawa kecil. Gue tau, dia emang ngibul. Cih.

.

Kring! Kring!

Ah, bel sekolah berbunyi. Gue menutup telinga. Jujur, gue benci banget sama bunyi bel, gak tau kenapa.

"Ohayou!"

Sial, guru yang paling bikin gue _ilfeel_ datang. Ebisu-sensei.

"Ohayou, sensei..." jawab semua murid di kelas gue. sementara gue cuma ber'hn' ria.

"Baiklah, mau belajar apa hari ini?"

Nah lo, aneh banget. Guru apaan nih? Masa nanya pelajarannya pada anak-anak. Bukannya dia guru biologi?

"_Games_!" teriak seluruh murid serempak, minus gue tentunya. Pada gak mikir apa? _Games_ yang diberikan guru ini pasti sangat-sangat tidak logis dan gak jelas sama sekali.

"Oke, berhubung saya lagi malas mengajar, jadi saya akan memberikan kalian permainan." Ujarnya. Semua murid bersorak ria. Sedangkan gue? Masih mikir apa arti dari kata-kata 'Saya lagi malas mengajar' itu. Apa itu sebuah teka-teki? Atau ada makna konotasi dari kata-kata itu? Entahlah, tapi jawaban yang benar memang 'Ebisu bener-bener lagi malas mengajar'. Guru macam apa itu?

"Ayo kita main!" teriak Ebisu-sensei ala Guy dan Lee.

"Yey!"

Hidup ini menyedihkan...

.

Teng! Teng!

Setiap bel di Konoha School ini bunyinya berbeda. Kalau bel masuk, bunyinya 'Kring' kalau bel istirahat ya seperti tadi itu. Sedangkan kalau bel pulang, bunyinya mirip seperti mobil ambulance. Hn. Berhubung sekarang waktu istirahat, gue menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke kantin dan memesan segelas jus tomat dingin.

"Hoi!" jerit seseorang dari kejauhan. Hn, rambut nge-jrengnya itu gampang banget dikenal.

"Hn?" tanggap gue acuh tak acuh. Lalu si rambut nge-jreng itu pun menghampiri.

"Teme, ajarin gue ngegombal dong," ujarnya. Gue ketawa. Kenceng. Banget.

"HAHA! Buat apa?" jawab gue masih sambil tertawa ria.

"Gue pingin ngegoda seseorang," jawab Naruto –si rambut nge-jreng itu.

"Siapa?" seketika tawa gue berhenti dan gue gak tau kenapa. Mungkin penasaran.

"Hinata," jawabnya. Yang membuat tawa gue lebih kenceng dari yang tadi.

"Buat apa, baka? Hinata itu udah naksir sama lo. Jadi gak usah pake acara gombal-gombalan segala."

"Kan pingin terlihat romantis, gitu..." balasnya pelan. Gue menoleh.

"Apa?" mungkin Naruto yang merasa gue liatin, risih juga.

"_Be yourself_ aja," ujar gue sambil menyeruput jus tomat segar yang tadi gue pesen.

"Hm... bener juga sih, tapi—"

"Gue gak mau bantuin lo," potong gue sadis. Naruto meringis.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Males," jawab gue sambil berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Huh, teme jahat!" jeritnya. Gue cuekkin.

Gue berjalan melewati beberapa kelas, dan gue berhenti di kelas 11.B. Gue liat seorang cewek yang sedang duduk sendirian di kursinya sambil memperhatikan jendela. Heran, apa bagusnya sih jendela itu? Akhirnya gue masuk.

"Hai," sapa gue_ charming_. Dia kelihatan bingung.

"Siapa ya?"

GUBRAK! Dia gak kenal gue? Demi tomat atau apapun. Gak ada cewek yang gak ngenalin gue disini. Oke, santai. Gue berjalan masuk sambil pura-pura sok cool padahal dalam hati sih udah uring-uringan.

"Kalo kamu jadi bola, aku mau dribble kamu selamanya gak akan aku oper-oper." Ujar gue mulai ngegombal. Gue yakin dia bentar lagi pasti pingsan.

"_Seriously?_ Cuma itu yang lo bisa?" jawabnya santai. Gue? Pingsan.

**-000-**

"DOBE! DOBE!" teriak gue lantang memanggil nama sahabat gue yang satu ini. Orang yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Gue akhirnya mengajak dia duduk dulu.

"Kemarin... gue—gue ketemu... ce—wek..."

"Teme, lo kenapa sih? Sakit? Mending pulang deh, daripada mati." Potongnya seenak udel.

"BAKA! Dengerin gue dulu!" bentak gue. Naruto _speechless._

"Hah... hah..."

"Teme, tarik nafas... keluarkan... tarik nafas..."

Plak!

Gue memukul tangannya yang sedari tadi naik turun. Begonya, gue nurut aja apa yang tadi dia instruksiin.

"Gini, kemarin gue ketemu cewek yang gak ngenalin gue!" teriak gue depresi.

"Terus?"

"Gue nyoba buat godain dia..."

"Lanjut..."

"Dan gue gagal,"

"WHAT?" tanggap Naruto. Gue nunduk.

"Siapa ceweknya? Siapaaa?" tanyanya lebay. Gue nginget-nginget.

"Gue gak tau namanya. Tapi dia punya rambut _pink,_ matanya emerald gitu..." jawab gue. Naruto terlihat berfikir.

"Oh! Anak kelas 11.B bukan?" tanyanya. Sontak gue menoleh.

"IYA IYA! LO KENAL?" balas gue gak kalah lebay. Bodo amat.

"Sakura Haruno," ujarnya. Gue ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Oh, namanya Sakura." Gue ngedungem, terus pergi ninggalin Naruto.

"Teme, mau kemana?"

"Nyari si nona Haruno," jawab gue enteng sambil masih terus berjalan.

**-000-**

Hm, 11.B, 11.B, 11.B. Ah! Ini dia!

Gue ngintip melewati jendela terdekat yang ada. Terus mencarinya...

Nah, ketemu!

Sakura Haruno, satu-satunya gadis yang gak tergoda sama gue. Hn.

"Ada apa?"

Bah! Sejak kapan cewek itu udah ada di sebelah gue? Bulu kuduk gue berdiri.

"Eh?" gue balik tanya.

"Lo lagi merhatiin gue kan?"

"Merhatiin lo? Cih, gue merhatiin lo? Haha, gue merhatiin lo? Hah... err... gue pingin ke toilet." Kata gue cepat lalu langsung kabur. Sakura dengan tampang innocent-nya balik ke kelas.

Kring! Kring!

Cih, bel masuk. Gue kembali menutup telinga. Anti banget sama bunyi bel. Tapi, lama kelamaan gue mulai berjalan menuju kelas dengan gontai dan masih menutup kuping tentunya. Dan akhirnya gue duduk di tempat gue selalu belajar jika sedang berada di kelas ini, 11.A.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru." Ujar Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas sekaligus guru olahraga kami yang sudah berdiri di depan sedari tadi. Gue miring-miringin kepala.

"Masuk," ujar Kakashi-sensei.

Dan munculah seorang cewek tinggi dengan rambut pirang diikat kuda ke belakang. Gue jawdrop.

"Ino-chan?" kata gue pelan. Tapi cewek itu mendengar.

"SASUKE-KUN?" teriaknya melengking.

Hidup ini indah...

**To Be Continued**

_Gaje bangeet dah! aduh!_

_gomenasai, ini jayus banget! susah ya bikin fic humor ckck  
_

_fic ini asli ide saya. cuma terinspirasi dari anjinggombal di twitter :D_

_RnR?  
_


	2. Gue dan Ino

_Chap 2 update! menurut lady ini updatenya gak terlalu lama loh :p_

_HARAP DIBACA DULU!_

_Disini humor berkurang, jadi tolong jangan kecewa ya! lady lagi memperdalam -ceh- hubungan SasuIno nya dulu._

_janji, chap depan banyakin humor plus SasuSakunya kok! (Y)_

_Happy reading :D

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto**

**Gak suka? gak usah baca!**

* * *

**Chap 2: Gue dan Ino**

Gue dan cewek di depan itu, Ino, masih tatap-tatapan. Oh ya ampun, akhirnya gue bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Tetap gak berubah. Tetap... cantik.

"Ohoho, ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" ujar Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan gue. Ino mengangguk.

"Iya, dia teman masa kecil saya," jawab Ino yang membuat gue blush—eng... gak jadi.

"Yasudah perkenalkan diri kamu dulu," perintah Kakashi. Ino mulai maju satu langkah.

"Perkenalkan, saya Ino Yamanaka, pindahan dari Amegakure." Katanya sambil membungkuk memberi salam. Oh, suara indahnya... gue bisa denger lagi.

Gue menoleh ke arah kursi sebelah gue yang kosong. Bagus, Gaara gak masuk! Inner norak gue mulai loncat-loncat gak karuan. Yeah, gue yakin Ino pasti duduk di sebelah gue. Pasti...

"Oke, kamu duduk di..."

'Sebelah Sasuke' ayo bilang! 'Kamu duduk di sebelah Sasuke'!

"Sebelah Naruto,"

BRAK!

"Aww..." gue terpental dari kursi dengan gaya menjungkir ke belakang. Elit sekali. Disusul dengan suara tertawaan orang-orang di kelas. Gue memberi mereka deathglare satu persatu, dan mereka pun langsung garuk-garuk rambut berjama'ah.

"Sasuke kamu kenapa?" tanya Kakashi. Gue menggeleng, sementara Ino dengan tampang cengoknya.

Ino mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sedangkan gue mulai berdiri lalu memperhatikan Ino. Cara jalannya... wajahnya... badannya... semuanya masih mirip seperti dulu! Hanya saja dadanya yang lebih besar tentu -smirk-.

"Yak, sekarang pelajaran olahraga kan? Ayo ganti baju!" perintah Kakashi. Semua murid langsung berdiri, kecuali Ino. Ia tetap diam di tempat.

"Ino? Kamu belum punya baju olahraga ya? Minta ke Shizune-sensei ya," ujar Kakashi seraya menatap ke arah Ino. Ino tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Ano... Shizune-sensei yang mana? Ruangannya dimana?" tanyanya. Gue langsung teriak,

"Aku antar yuk, Ino-chan!"

Gahol, gue kalo manggil Ino pake 'aku-kamu'an loh... ada yang nanya?

"Hah? Makasih Sasuke-kun," balas Ino sambil tersenyum lalu nyamperin gue dan mengenggam tangan halus gue. Oh, co cweet. Ehm... eng...

Kita mulai berjalan melewati beberapa kelas di koridor sekolah. Dan, sekali lagi! Gue ketemu anak _pinky_ kelas 11.B itu! Apa... jangan-jangan... JENG JENG! Dia _stalker_! -geer tingkat tinggi-

"Hai," sapanya. Gue menoleh sedikit.

"Siapa ya?" tanya gue. HAHA! Pembalasan dendam memang selalu indah.

"Orang yang nolongin lo pingsan kemarin." Jawabnya.

JEGER!

"Eh, petir, Ino-chan. Kita cepet-cepet ke Shizune-sensei yuk?" ajak gue. Pas banget tuh geledek muncul pas suasana hati gue lagi kayak gini. Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu kita pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan gadis jelek, gembel, dekil, sialan, rambut abal dan sok manis itu.

Saat sudah beberapa langkah berjalan, gue memamerkan jari tengah tangan kiri gue kepadanya.

BRUAK!

"ANJRIT!" umpat gue gak sengaja. Ino juga langsung kaget. Gimana enggak? Yang sekarang gue lihat adalah kursi melayang yang entah darimana. Saat gue nengok, terlihatlah gadis yang-buat-gue-pingsan-untuk-pertama-kali itu sedang tersenyum ke arah gue dan Ino. Gue menggeram pelan. Kekuatannya man... gue jadi kepikiran kamen rider. Gak nyambung.

"Woy! Jadi cewek yang sopan, kenapa? Tenaga lo tuh gede amat!" bentak gue. Dia cuma tersenyum. Sebenernya gue juga gak ada niat buat nasihatin dia. Yah, kalian tau lah, sebelah gue ada Ino, dan gue pingin terlihat bijaksana di depan dia. Ceh...

"_Sorry, _gue anaknya Jackie Chan." Jawabnya dan langsung kembali masuk ke kelas.

**-000-**

"_Home run! Home run!_" teriak sebagian murid 11.A memberi dukungan pada gue yang sedang berlari sekencangnya. Hujan memang sudah reda sejak si Haruno udah masuk kelas. Mungkin acara melempar kursi itu adalah pemanggil hujan? _Who knows_? Ngapain juga dipikirin. Gue mulai melewati _base_ 1. Dan berlari dengan selamat. Lalu _base_ 2, _base_ 3 dan,

SREK!

Gue menyeret seluruh badan sehingga rata dengan tanah saat sudah hampir mencapai _base 4._

"OUT!" teriak Kakashi.

What? Kok...

"Kau keluar, Sasuke-kun," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bola yang sudah ia tempelkan ke pinggang gue. Gue cuma bengong lalu berdiri dan akhirnya bertukar tempat dengan tim lawan. Muka gue emang keliatan santai, tapi inner norak gue udah pundung dari tadi gara-gara gue kalah sama cewek.

"Giliran siapa sekarang?" tanya Kakashi pada tim 2 yang sedang bermain, sementara gue dan tim 1 yang lainnya sedang menjaga. Terlihat, Ino mulai maju mengambil tongkat pemukul baseball yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan.

"Gue yang jadi _pitcher_," ancam gue kepada Suigetsu yang menjadi _pitcher _sebelumnya dengan deathglare yang sangat mematikan. Dan Suigetsu pun dibawa ke UKS karena gagal jantung.

Gue sudah melempar-lempar bolanya ke atas dan menangkapnya lagi. Sementara Ino sudah siap dengan posisinya.

"Siap?" tanya gue pada Ino. Ia mengangguk.

Slep. Plak!

Gue melempar bola dan Ino bisa memukulnya dengan tepat. Bola melambung tinggi. Gue cengok, begitupun dengan seluruh anggota tim 1 yang menjadi penjaga. Dan,

"HOME!" teriak Kakashi.

**-000-**

"Wow, haha, Ino-chan, tadi kamu... jago banget mainnya," puji gue. Sebenernya sakit hati sih. Kalah sama cewek? Bakal gue tulis di diary nanti.

"Arigatou," jawabnya. Gue mendengus agak kesal. Agak iri juga sebenarnya. Tapi lupakan lah.

Kita memang sedang berjalan ke tempat parkir, gue udah janji sama dia bakal nganterin dia pulang. Hitung-hitung bisa berduaan di mobil. Ehem, tapi gue selalu inget perkataan Kaa-san. "Jangan mesum ya, Sasuke! Jangan seperti anikimu!" dan hal itu lah yang membuat gue gak berani melakukan hal-hal rated M. Apalagi disamain dengan aniki gue itu. Mending mobil gue nabrak trotoar deh.

Gue membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino, dan dia pun masuk. Lalu gue masuk melewati pintu yang lainnya.

"Rumah kamu dimana?" tanya gue.

"Jalan Sakura nomor—"

"Jalan apa?" potong gue histeris. Kesambet apa gue semalem sampe nama jalan aja nyambung-nyambung ke makhluk itu?

"Sakura," jawab Ino enteng. Gue mendecih pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Sasuke-kun?" lanjutnya. Gue hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Gak. Rumah kamu nomor berapa tadi?"

"28."

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu pun, gue langsung menginjak gas dan menjalankan mobil keluar sekolah.

.

"Ino-chan, ingat masa lalu?" tanya gue memecahkan keheningan disitu, Ino mengangguk malu.

**Flashback. Normal POV**

"_Hey! Kamu jangan bunuh diri!" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan saat melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berdiri di atas tebing berketinggian lebih dari 200 meter. Sesaat gadis yang Sasuke teriaki itu menoleh dengan tampang bingung lalu tak menghiraukannya. Sasuke yang mungkin sedang stress langsung berlari menghampiri gadis itu._

"_Oi!" jerit Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh gadis pirang itu ke belakang._

"_Apa-apaan sih kamu?" bentak gadis itu marah._

"_Kamu jangan bunuh diri! Gak baik!" balas Sasuke. Gadis itu bertambah bingung._

"_Bunuh diri?" ulangnya. Nah, sekarang kebalik Sasuke yang bingung. Malu abis kalo salah. Tapi ya yang namanya anak kecil umur sekitar 10 tahunan, gak ngerti apa-apa._

"_Kamu emangnya mau ngapain berdiri disitu? Bunuh diri kan?" tanya Sasuke balik. Gadis itu tertawa._

"_Aku masih sayang hidup tau!" jawabnya masih sambil tertawa._

"_Loh? Terus kamu ngapain disitu?"_

"_Memangnya gak boleh pagi-pagi menghirup udara gini?" tanya gadis itu balik. Sasuke malu abis._

"_Ehehe, boleh kok," jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk rambut emo-nya yang mencuat ke belakang._

"_Nama kamu siapa?" tanya si blonde tiba-tiba._

"_Sasuke. Kamu?"_

"_Ino Yamanaka,"_

_Akhirnya mereka berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ini untuk pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke, bisa tersenyum senang dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal asal-usulnya._

_**2 tahun kemudian,**_

_Pagi yang cerah kembali membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Baru saja ia bangkit setengah duduk, tiba-tiba sudah ada yang mengetuk pintu. Dan di dengarnya suara teriakan seseorang dari luar._

"_Sasuke, ada Ino!" jerit okaasan Sasuke dari luar kamar. Sasuke yang indera pendengarannya masih bekerja pun langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Di ruang tamu, ia sudah melihat Ino yang sedang duduk sendirian. Okaasan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua._

"_Ino-chan! Kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Sasuke senang. Tapi yang ditanya hanya menunduk. Sasuke dan Ino sudah bersahabat 2 tahun belakangan ini, sekarang mereka sudah berada di kelas 6 SD dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki jenjang yang lebih tinggi._

"_Gomen, Sasuke-kun, aku harus pergi." Ujar Ino. Sasuke membeku di tempat, tak bergeming sama sekali._

"_P—pergi? Kemana?" tanya Sasuke terbata-bata. Sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang amat sangat._

"_Aku akan meneruskan sekolah di Tokyo. Gomenasai Sasuke-kun. Hontou gomenasai!" teriak Ino mulai terisak. Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempat._

"_Ino-chan, kamu gak inget apa janjimu waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Ino kaget._

"_Kamu janji gak akan pergi ninggalin aku, Ino-chan," lanjut Sasuke._

"_Kita bakal ketemu lagi kok, pasti." Balas Ino. Sasuke menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji,"_

_Akhirnya Sasuke bisa melepas Ino dengan senyuman. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan janji berharga itu. Janji yang telah menyatukan mereka hingga sekarang._

**End of Flashback. Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke-kun! Aku malu tahu!" jerit Ino sambil memukul pundak gue setelah gue menceritakan kejadian-kejadian masa lalu kita yang sebenarnya tak dapat diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata. Gue hanya tersenyum. Apa dia memang sama sekali gak menyadari sesuatu? Apa dia gak menyadari kalau hubungan 'Persahabatan' yang kita jalin itu mengandung makna lebih bagi gue? Kenapa lo gak pernah tau dan gak pernah nyadar kalo lo itu _first love_ gue?

**To Be Continued**

_Udah tau kan Ino apanya Sasuke?_

_gomen ya! kan saya udah bilang, di chap ini humor berkurang. tapi chap depan janji bakal ditambahin!_

_maukan me review fic abal saya ini?  
_


	3. Hari sial

_Maafkan saya yang telat update dan gak bisa update kilat lagi! waktu itu soalnya lagi liburan, jadi bisa ol kapan aja. sekarang? huhu  
_

_maaf juga buat review yg gak dibales!_

_aduh, lady kacau nih! gomenasai!_

_eh, eh, vote dong poll baruku! menentukan ending fic ini nih. nanti aku lihat yg terbanyak mana~_

_Happy reading :D

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Raja Gombal: Lady Harumi Aika**

**Terinspirasi dari: anjinggombal :3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Hari sial**

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hm? Ino-chan? Ngapain kamu tengah malam gini ke kamar aku?"

"Aku—aku hamil Sasuke-kun,"

"HAH?"

SREK!

Cuma mimpi? Untung aja gue belum hamilin anak orang beneran. Hah, mimpi gue gak realistis amat sih? Kenapa mimpinya pas dia udah ngandung anak? Kenapa gak pas lagi buatnya aja? -smirk-. Gue berjalan turun keluar kamar tengah malam, leher gue kering. Haus banget. Gue akhirnya mulai agak berlari ke dapur. Kenapa ya perasaan gue gak enak? Kayak ada yang ngikutin gitu. Lama-lama, lari gue makin cepet aja. Gue komat-kamit.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" gue mulai teriak-teriak gak jelas. Berharap Kaa-san denger gue. Tapi nihil.

"Kaa—GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan gue makin kenceng pas gue liat suatu makhluk sedang berdiri di belakang gue. Kulitnya putih pucat dengan rambut panjang dan keriput di wajahnya. Eh? Keriput?

"Itachi?"

"Berisik deh," ujar makhluk itu lalu berjalan ke arah toilet meninggalkan gue yang masih bengong di tempat.

**-000-**

BRUG!

Ah, sudah yang keberapa kali bunyi itu terdengar? Bodo amat lah.

"Hai," sapa gue pada seorang cewek. Dan entah sudah berapa kali gue melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Eh? H—hai, Sasuke-kun..."

"Senyummu manis banget," kata gue gombal. Cewek itu langsung nge-pink.

"Eh? Ari—arigatou,"

"Aku jadi gak bisa bedain gelap dan terang, karena saat mataku merem pun aku masih bisa liat kamu tersenyum."

BRUG!

Oke, bunyi itu terdengar lagi. Sudah yang ke-7 kalinya suara itu muncul hanya karena gue mengucapkan kalimat per kalimat andalan gue. Nanya kenapa gue pake ngitung? Gue jago matematika. Kenapa gak digunain? Yap, suara itu adalah suara orang jatuh pingsan. Hn, biarin aja deh, paling juga bentar lagi ambulance dateng. Gampang kan?

Gue mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

Kriing!

Bagus. Gue menutup telinga, rutinitas setiap bel berbunyi. Setelah sampai di kelas, ya gue duduk di tempat gue yang biasa. Tepatnya di sebelah Gaara. Gue malas menoleh ke arah Naruto dan orang di sebelahnya. Wo! Kakashi-sensei curang!

"Ohayou," Kakashi-sensei datang. Aku mendesah malas. Masih ngambek.

"Ehm, kita absen dulu ya." Ujarnya. "Chouji Akimichi?"

"Hadir,"

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Ha—ha... di—"

"Oke, Ino Yamanaka?"

Krik.

Loh?

"Ino Yamanaka?" ulang si ubanan sekali lagi. Gomen, gue kesel sama dia.

"Gak masuk?" tanyanya. Gue sontak mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas, tapi memang tidak ada perempuan berambut pirang panjang, kecuali Naruko. Kemana Ino?

"Ehm, Kankuro?"

"Hadir,"

Shit. Kemana Ino? Kenapa dia gak masuk? Apa sakit? Sakit apa? Loh, kebalik.

Oke, oke, sekarang yang ada di pikiran gue cuma Ino. Kemarin dia baik-baik aja, kenapa sekarang gak masuk? Apa bolos? Jangan-jangan dia itu adalah detektif yang sedang menyamar untuk memata-matai sekolah ini? Ngawur. Akh!

"Sasuke Uchiha? Sasuke?"

"Ah, eh?" gumam gue gak karuan. Ternyata sedari tadi Kakashi-sensei sudah manggil nama gue berkali-kali.

"Gak masuk? Yasudah,"

"Masuk woy! Masuk!" teriak gue spontan. Gak sopan emang. Teman-teman ngeliatin gue dengan tampang sinis. Apa? Ngajak ribut?

"Kenapa gak ngomong dari tadi?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Males,"

"Kamu ngambek, Sasuke?" pertanyaannya terlontar begitu saja. Bodoh, gak lucu banget murid ngambek sama gurunya.

"Hah? Ngambek? Cih, ngambek? Ahaha, aku gak mungkin ngambek cuma gara-gara Kakashi-sensei gak nempatin Ino di sebelahku,"

Hening.

Damn. Kata-kata apa tadi yang gue ucapin? Anjrit, otak gue terbang kemana? Balik kesini dong, gue perlu lo...

"Saya tidak bilang kamu ngambek gara-gara itu. Oh, jadi benar ya?" ujarnya menggoda. Gak seksi, sumpah. Jelas, gue bukan _gay_.

"Aku mau ke toilet!"

Dan, untuk kedua kalinya hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi. Akhirnya pasti gue bakal berangkat ke kamar mandi.

**-000-**

"Ino kemana? Ino kemana?" sedari tadi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut gue, selama kurang lebih 10 menit sejak gue keluar kelas dan berjalan muter-muter sekolah.

"Sepi banget hari ini rasanya..." dan kelebay-an gue masih berlanjut. Hingga,

Dug.

Gue gak sengaja nabrak—ralat, NGINJEK orang.

"Aw!" ringis orang yang gue injek itu. Spontan gue langsung jongkok liat dia lah.

"Lo gak apa-apa? Ma—eng... _sorry_ ya," kata gue minta maaf. Tapi jujur, di kalangan para Uchiha, kata '_Sorry'_ itu lebih gampang diucapin dari pada kata 'Maaf' jadi ya gitu deh.

Lama-lama, orang itu nengok ke arah gue, otomatis gue juga nengok ke dia.

**Jantung gue keluar! Jantung gue keluar!**

"What the heck?" umpat gue keras dan disengaja. Orang itu juga kelihatan kaget.

"Lo siapa sih?"

"Gue? Sasuke Uchiha. Jelas lo gak kenal, kuper."

"Ngapain lo di sini?" tanyanya nantangin. Mengabaikan sindiran tajam gue yang tadi. Gue melotot.

"Jalan. Lo kira ngapain? Buta lo?" jawab gue balik nantangin. Dia keliatan geram. Cewek itu adalah si rambut _pink_ dari kelas 11.B.

"Oh," balasnya santai. Sangat santai. Eh? Balesan itu terlalu santai buat omongan kejam gue!

"Kok lo gak marah?" tanya gue. Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Buat apa?" dia nanya balik. Ya Rabbi, gemes gue. Eh, gue punya ide~

"Kamu ngelamar kerja di PLN gih, senyum kamu yang nyetrum pasti bisa ngatasin krisis listrik." Kata gue sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Berhenti,"

"Matahari ditakdirkan terbit di sebelah timur dan kamu ditakdirkan terbit dimataku."

"Stop,"

"Siang ini panas banget ya? Tapi gak tau kenapa pas liat wajah kamu jadi adeeeem deh,"

"Cukup,"

"Kalau kamu vampire, aku mau kamu gigit aku di bibir aja deh."

Setelah kata-kata terkahir gue itu, dia keliatan kaget. Matanya membulat hendak keluar. Gue membuat seringai. Lama-kelamaan gue mendekatkan bibir gue ke bibir dia. Dia menutup mata, ingin menolak, tapi...

"EHEM!"

Shit.

"Dilarang mempertontonkan kemesraan di sekolah. Sakura, Sasuke, ikut saya ke kantor."

Sial. Sial. Sial. Itu Tsunade-sensei, dia kepala sekolah disini. Wadow, gimana nasib gue nanti?

**-000-**

"SASUKE UCHIHA...!"

"UAH! AMPUUUUN!"

"LO GAK AKAN GUE MAAFIN!"

Bak! Bik! Buk! Buagh! Meow~

Badan gue memar. Tangan, kaki gue hampir patah. Kepala gue ancur, gak bisa mikir. Hawa disini membunuh, aura panas, neraka buka cabang ya?

Sakura Haruno, cewek yang paling bikin gue penasaran itu menganiaya gue sekarang. Cuma gara-gara gue mau cium dia, terus dipanggil ke ruang kepsek, dimarahin deh sama ortunya. Cuma gitu doang dia marah! Gue kan cuma pengen bikin dia terpesona gitu. Oke, wajar sih dia marah... tapi gak perlu gini juga. Gila, di depan gue sekarang udah ada penjaga neraka lari-lari ngejer gue, man. Sedangkan gue jalan mundur-mundur.

Tuhan, hamba belum menikah, masih mau hidup...

"Sakura! Gue kan udah minta maaf!" teriak gue marah. Dia melotot dengan background api yang membara-bara bagaikan di gurun sahara. Loh?

"SEJAK KAPAN GUE BILANG UDAH MAAFIN LO?" jawabnya nyolot aabiiieezzzszsz.

"Gue kan ngomong baik-baik!"

"Kok jadi lo yang sewot sih?" bentaknya. Gue kicep. Dalam kata lain, mingkem.

"Eh... kan gue becanda." Balas gue sambil ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas. Dia diem. Lah, kok diem?

"Wowowowow, santai~" gue berusaha membuatnya tenang setelah dia siap membuat ancang-ancang. Cewek itu tetep masang tampang horror sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Sini lo, Uchiha..."

Mencekam. Ya, itu yang gue rasa sekarang. Dia kalau diliat-liat, mirip sadako ya?

"UCHIHA..." katanya dengan nada mistis. Sekarang malah mirip kuchisake onna.

Drap... drap...!

Uaaah! Dia lari!

"GYAAA!" gue teriak sekenceng-kencengnya, berusaha menghindar dari cewek yang menurut gue udah gak waras itu.

"GROAAAA!"

"Sakura! Ampun!" gue berusaha memohon. Cih, harga diri gue jatoh.

"GROAAAAA!" kapan dia berhenti teriak kayak gitu? Ilfeel liatnya, sumpah.

"Eh, Sakura, Sakura! Mata hijau kamu bagus ya? Kayak..."

"Kayak apa?" dia nyolot.

"Kayak... uaaah! Sak! Sak! Ampun!" gue jerit-jerit pas dia melayangkan tangannya ke arah muka gue. hampir aja, untung gak kena.

"KAYAK... APA...?" tanyanya. Horror abis.

"Eng... kayak... sawah?"

Hening.

"LO GAK AKAN PERNAH GUE AMPUNIN!"

"UAAAAAAAAAH!"

**-000-**

"Aw! Aw! Pelan-pelan, baka aniki!"

"Udah untung gue mau ngobatin!"

Hn, sekarang gue udah di rumah, tangan gue yang bonyok lagi diobatin sama baka Itachi ini. Tadi, gue dilarikan ke UKS dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, alias pingsan. Serem ya? Hih, tu cewek makan apa sih?

"Aw! Aw—"

Plak!

"AW! Loh, kok gue ditampar?" tanya gue gak terima setelah dapat tamparan mentah dari aniki sendiri.

"Lo berisik sih!" bentaknya. Kalau gak niat ngobatin gue mah gak usah kali. Bikin tambah stress aja.

"Udah ah, gak becus!" akhirnya gue pergi dari tempat itu dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Bayar," ujar Itachi enteng.

"Sorry amat." Jawab gue dan berlari ke atas. Kudengar, Itachi mendecih pelan.

**O.O**

"Hellow yellow!" sapa Naruto saat gue udah sampai sekolah. Gak banget sumpah, apaan tuh 'Hellow Yellow'?

"Hn,"

"Eh, teme, teme! Gue udah jadian loh sama Hinata!" ujarnya semangat. Gue cuma ber'oh' ria. Udah ketebak.

"Teme, kok diem?" tanyanya. Gue menunduk. Dia loncat-loncat.

"Aha!"

Idih?

"Pasti ada masalah ya? Cerita dong," pintanya. Gue meletin lidah.

"Ngapain?"

"Kita kan sahabat, ayo dong teme..." rayunya dengan mata cihuahua.

"Hn,"

"TEME...!"

"Maksa deh," keluh gue kesal.

"Biarin, ayo cerita..."

"Hah, gini... kemarin Ino gak masuk, terus gue digebukin Sakura. The end," jawab gue singkat. Dia cengo.

"Kok gak nyambung? Gara-gara Ino gak masuk, lo digebukin Sakura anak 11.B itu?" tanyanya. Gantian, gue yang cengo sambil garuk-garuk rambut.

"Nanti aja ceritanya," kata gue.

"Oke, tapi janji ya? Cantelan." Balasnya sambil menjulurkan jari kelingking tangan kananya. Gusti, jaman kapan nih terakhir gue cantelan? Daripada lama, mendingan gue nurut aja lah. Gue cantelin tuh jari kelingking gue ke jarinya.

"Yes! Ayo, ucapkan sandi persahabatan!"

"Hah?" gue bingung. Apaan tuh sandi persahabatan?"

"Masa lo lupa sih? Gini ya, ikutin! Saya berjanji, tidak akan—hmph!" gue ngebekep mulutnya. Habis berisik.

"Udah udah, dobe. Nanti juga gue ceritain."

"Jan—"

"JANJI!" teriak gue pake toa yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Oke, ayo masuk kelas." Ajaknya. Gitu kek dari tadi.

**O.O**

"Gerakan titik materi secara keseluruhan, dapat diamati jika posisinya..."

"Bla... bla... bla..." gue menggumam. Jujur aja, gue paling gak suka pelajaran fisika atau biologi. Apalagi dengerin Kurenai-sensei ngomong panjang lebar. Dia emang cantik sih, seksi pula. Cuma omongannya ngebosenin, jadi enek gue. Lagian, gue udah pinter, jadi ngapain belajar? Buang-buang waktu aja.

"Coba Sasuke, jawab soal yang ini," ujar Kurenai-sensei. Gue mendongak lalu berdiri dan maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal yang ditunjuknya tadi.

"Hm..." Kurenai-sensei menggumam setelah gue selesai mengerjakan soal. "Ya, benar!" lanjutnya. Gue tersenyum bangga. Ini sih anak TK juga bisa!

"Kembali ke tempat duduk," perintah Kurenai-sensei. Gue menurut.

"Kita lanjutkan ya... jadi, jika—"

Teng! Teng!

Wushhh!

Krik.

Kurenai-sensei yang sedang mengajar di kelas pun melongo dengan mulut mangap melihat semua muridnya nyuekkin dan segera pergi keluar kelas setelah bel berbunyi. Gue ngakak. Kocak banget mukanya.

"Teme! Katanya mau cerita!" jerit Naruto tiba-tiba. Gue mendengus.

"Nanti, dobe..." gue berusaha sabar.

"Nanti, nanti terus! Wooo!"

Plak!

Gue tampar Naruto. Kejam ya?

"Sakit, teme!" keluhnya.

"Gomen, ke kantin yuk," ajak gue tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Loh? Kok watados gitu? Liat nih muka gue merah-merah! Punya rasa—"

"Gue bayarin," potong gue cepat.

"Oke."

Cih, dasar matre.

**.**

"Teme, ngomong-ngomong Ino kemana ya? Kok gak masuk lagi?"

Pik.

Telinga gue serasa membesar. Iya ya? Dari tadi gue gak liat Ino. Hn, kemana sih dia?

"Kok diem?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, gue juga gak tau dia kemana." Balas gue. Sial, gue harus ketemu Ino hari ini!** HARUS!  
**

**To Be Continued**

_Nyeh, aneh? abal? gaje? tuangkan saja. jujurlah padaku~_

_kalo nyampah bilang ya :)_

**IKUT POLL BARU AKU YA! menentukan ending fic ini loh~** *maksa

_**Makasih ya buat:**_

aya-na rifa'i g login

Miz Dindol

Hydrangea Amutia

Youichi Hikari

miss hakuba

Jeevas Revolution

4ntk4-ch4n

Kaze or Wind

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Amakusa Natsumi

Nanako Haruna

**Maaf ya belum bisa dibales lewat PM!**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!  
**


	4. I Hate You, Dobe

LADY MUNCUL!

Ahh... udah berapa bulan ya? atau mungkin berapa tahun lady hiatus? seneng banget bisa balik lagi!

maaf ya chap ini gak memuaskan, otak Lady buntu. udah lama gak publish fic. Lamaa banget! gomenasai!

masih gak percaya bisa balik lagi ke ffn:')

lagsung aja ya!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**fic ini punya saya :)**

**don't like don't read**

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**anjinggombal (twitter)**

* * *

**Chap 4: I Hate You, Dobe**

"Teme, lo ngapain sih?"

"Sst! Udah, diem aja."

Sekarang gue lagi berjalan ke rumahnya Ino dengan mengendap-endap. Bentar deh, ngapain ngendap-endap? Kaki gue aja belum nyentuh garasinya. Kalau—

Guk guk.

Apaan tuh?

Guk guk! GUUUK!

Seakan memperjelas apa yang gue tanyakan tadi. Please, itu bukan yang ada di pikiran gue sekarang.

"Teme! Ada anjing!"

_Damn._

"_So_? Kok diem? Lari, bego!" jerit gue histeris dan langsung lari ngibrit. Ke arah rumah Ino tentu. Tanpa basa basi lagi gue mulai masuk garasinya. OK, ini rumah guedee bangeeet.

"Hey! Hey! Ngapain?"

Shit. Satpam.

"Mampir pak! Dikejar anjing!" jawab Naruto gak pikir panjang dulu lalu langsung narik gue lebih dalam.

"Baka, berhenti! Anjingnya udah gak ngejar! Kita juga udah di garasi rumah Ino. Jangan malu-maluin." perintah gue. Naruto sempet nengok ke belakang buat mastiin. Setelah udah pasti, ia mengangguk. "Dobe."

"Iya?"

"Satpamnya ngasih death glare," ujar gue merinding sambil nengok ke arah satpam yang rasanya makin lama makin kayak setan yang siap makan gue kapan aja. Gue beraniin diri buat deketin dia. Siapa tau bisa jadi bestfriend. "Permisi, pak. Bener—"

"Pak, pak. Manggil saya 'om'! Saya masih muda!" protesnya. Ng... pulang ini gue mau beli kaca.

"OK, om... bener ini rumahnya Ino Yamanaka?" tanya gue dan dengan ajaibnya, wajahnya langsung berubah sumringah.

"Oh, Ino? Iya bener ini rumahnya. Kenapa? Mau apa? Kamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah. "-pacarnya?" dan setelah pertanyaan itu, wajahnyaa kembali garang. Heran. Ini satpam apa suaminya Ino sih? Posesif amat.

"Ng... gak apa-apa kok. Inonya ada di rumah?" tanya gue berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin—walaupun gue emang udah manis. Tapi tetep aja keliatan maksa.

"Gak ada."

"Serius om?"

"Dua rius."

"Yang bener om?"

"Bener!"

"Kalau bohong, mati ya om."

"JANGAN!"

"Tuh kan, om bohooong..."

Dan kenapa tiba-tiba nada suara gue terdengar kayak orang maho?

"Eh, tapi bener. Inonya gak ada di rumah. Lagi jalan-jalan." Jawabnya lagi.

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" tanya gue penasaran. Kok gak masuk sekolah 2 hari, malah jalan-jalan?

"Ke tama—eh? Jangan-jangan kamu penculik ya?" tiba-tiba nadanya mengintrogasi. Gue sweatdrop. Seumur-umur baru liat orang kayak gini.

"BUKAN! Saya temen sekolahnya." Jawab gue dan langsung menarik tangan Naruto pergi. Tentu saja Naruto bingung.

"Hey, mau ke mana?" tanya satpam itu sedikit berteriak. Gue cuekkin.

"Kok keluar, teme?" sekarang Naruto yang tanya.

"Gue tau Ino dimana."

**-000-**

"Teme, lo yakin Ino disini? Ngapain? Ini kan tempat orang-orang pacaran."

"Iya. Tadi satpam itu sempet motong jawabannya. Gak salah lagi, taman kota. Dia pasti disini." Jawab gue yakin. Denger sendiri kan tadi satpam itu ngomong apa? Tunggu, maksud gue... baca sendiri, kan? Eh, bentar deh... baca apa emangnya?

"Kok gue gak liat Ino..." gumamnya.

"Lo nyari aja belum. Ayo cari!" perintah gue tegas. Dia ngangguk terus pergi. Gue... sendirian.

Gue mulai celingukan, nyari Ino tentunya. Taman kota ini gede banget. Gue aja gak hafal ada apa aja disini. Jelas, gue gak pernah kesini sebelumnya, tempat ini terlalu 'feminin'. Terus kenapa gue bisa tau? Uchiha coy. Apa sih yang gak tau?

Gue berjalan lagi melewati beribu-ribu jenis bunga yang menurut gue baunya menyengat banget kayak parfum Itachi. Tapi biarlah, demi Ino gue rela lakuin apapun. Apapun? Yah, kecuali nyium Itachi tentunya.

Kanan, kiri, atas, bawah, depan, belakang. Semuanya cowok mesum yang sedang pacaran dengan ceweknya. Kenapa gue bilang mesum? Soalnya yang gue liat, gaka ada satu pun cowok yang gak menyentuh ceweknya. Entah itu pegang tangan, ngerangkul lah, meluk, atau... cium. Gue jijik sama tempat ini.

"Teme!"

Bruak!

"Teme? Jatoh?" tanya si rambut nge-jreng dengan polos. Gue menggeram,

"Enggak. Tanahnya naik dan nabrak badan gue." jawab gue marah. Iya lah, ada orang jatuh, malah ditanya jatuh apa enggak. Plus, dia yang dorong gue lagi.

"Aih, ngambek..." sindirnya. Gue hanya berdiri lalu membersihkan seragam sekolah yang masih gue pakai.

"Udah, diem! Ada apa? Kenapa lo gak nyari Ino?"

"Gue udah temuin dia!"

Dan tiba-tiba gue merasa anak ini gak pernah punya dosa.

"Dimana?" tanya gue serius. Dia narik tangan gue lalu berjalan,

"Ikut gue."

.

.

.

"Aw!"

"Sssst! Jangan berisik, dobe!"

"Disini banyak duri, teme!"

"Makanya pakai jaket kayak gue." kata gue santai sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ino. Ya, Ino sekarang ada di depan mata gue. Gue bisa lihat dia, tapi dia gak bisa lihat gue. Kenapa? Soalnya gue ngumpet di balik rumput ._.

Anehnya, sekarang Ino lagi duduk berdua di kursi taman sama om-om coba? Gila apa ya, gak masuk sekolah 2 hari, gak kangen gue apa? Eh, malah jalan sama 'om senang' gitu. Sakit nih hati, SAKIT!

"AW!"

"Dobe, gue jadiin rendang lu, ah! Berisik banget." Protes gue. Naruto memberi death glare, gue cuekin.

Tiba-tiba Ino mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya bersama om itu. Dan tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Mereka CIPIKA CIPIKI!

JEGER!

Rasanya ada petir yang menyambar hati gue. Hiperbolis. Emang. Mau apa lo? Otak gue nge-hang. Gak bisa mikir apa-apa lagi. Ino... cipika cipiki sama OM OM? Yang bener aja! Cakepan gue kemana-mana! Galau abis nih gue.

"Eh, eh, Ino jalan ke arah sini!" tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan gue. Cepat-cepat gue langsung nyari tempat persembunyian, tapi...

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Eh, Ino-chan? Kok disini? Lagi apa?" tanya gue basa-basi setelah suaranya terdengar menyebut nama gue.

"Aku lagi jalan-jalan aja. Kamu ngapain disini?" tanyanya balik. Gue sweatdrop.

"Nyari udara segar aja kok. Bosen di rumah terus." Jawab gue. Ino cuma mengangguk. "Ino-chan, itu siapa?" lanjut gue lagi sambil berbisik dan menunjuk ke arah laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Papa aku."

**KRIK. KRIK.**

"Malu gue mah malu," bisik Naruto di telinga gue. Kalau gak ada Ino di depan gue sih udah gue pancung nih anak.

"Diem lo. Gue cium loh." Balas gue berbisik. Naruto kelihatan tegang dan langsung menunduk.

"Pa, Ino kayaknya mau jalan-jalan dulu sama Sasuke. Maaf ya, pa." ujar Ino tiba-tiba. Gue melongo.

"Oh, iya gak apa-apa kok. Papa juga harus ke bandara lagi." Jawab om-om yang ternyata papanya Ino. Tapi rasanya terakhir gue lihat papanya Ino gak gitu ah mukanya.

Setelah itu, om-om tersebut memajukan bibir standartnya ke arah kening Ino.

Pingin teriak, malu-maluin. Pingin nahan bibir si 'papanya Ino' itu, tapi gak sopan. Udah lah gue kicep aja.

Cup.

"Dadah..." om-om itu melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan pergi. Untuk saat ini, gue bisa bernafas lega.

"Dobe." Panggil gue. Naruto nengok.

"Hm?"

"Pergi."

"What?"

"Pergi. Gue mau berduaan sama Ino."

"Gue diusir? Setelah semua yang kita lakukan, gue diusir?" jawab Naruto sambil masang _puppy face no jutsu-nya_. Heran. Kenapa ini anak jadi kayak Cinta Fitri sih?

"Pergi, dobe. Gue perkosa juga lo." Kata gue sarkastik sambil masang muka kayak om-om senang. Cuma itu sih yang bisa bikin si kuning satu ini pergi. Naruto pun mundur.

Gue maju perlahan mendekati Ino yang kelihatannya juga emang udah nungguin saat-saat berdua sama gue. Hn, gue tau kok iya gue tau.

"Ino-chan, ke situ yuk?" ajak gue sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi yang ada di taman itu.

"Yuk," jawab Ino tanpa basa-basi. Nah, 'kan, apa gue bilang, dia emang udah nunggu saat-saat berdua sama gue!

Dan tanpa disangka, Ino narik tangan gue! INO NARIK TANGAN GUE, PEMIRSA! Gak bakal lupa gue tulis di diary deh! Eh umm...

Setelah kita duduk, gue memutuskan buat ngomong serius sama dia. Ngomong semua perasaan gue, unek-unek gue, keadaan hati gue dan seluruh isi jiwa gue. Lebay? Emang. Terus, gue peduli?

"Ino-chan..." panggil gue sambil maju-mundurin badan gitu tanda gue _nervous._

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" jawabnya. Aah, gila... lembut banget jawabnya! Gue pingin melting, cuma jaga image dong, Uchiha.

"Mm... Aku mau ngomong sesuatu." Gue nundukin kepala. Jantung gue dag dig dug banget! Gue harus ngomong apa nih? Apa ngegombal? Ngegombal apa? Akh! Gombalan gak mempan buat Ino, dia kan cewek spesial! Entah kenapa disaat kayak gini, gue mengharapkan kehadiran si kuning duren, biar dia bisa ngebantu gue.

"Ngomong aja. Aku dengerin kok," kata Ino.

"Aku..."

"Aku...?" Ino miring-miringin kepala.

"Aku..."

"Aku...?"

"Aku suk... Suk..."

"Suk... Suk...?"

Eh, kok dia jadi ngikutin?

"Suk...—"

"Sukiran!"

Loh?

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul.

"Sukiran?" tanya gue bingung. Apaan tuh 'sukiran'?

"Sukiran?" dia balik nanya. Sumpah. Bego. Banget. Udah muncul tiba-tiba, mengacaukan suasana lagi!

"Sukiran?" Ino ikut-ikutan. APA ITU SUKIRAN, SAUDARA-SAUDARA?

"Suki—"

Plak!

"Aw!" Naruto meringis.

"Sekali lagi ngomong 'sukiran'... Lo tinggal pilih, UGD atau rumah sakit." Kata gue mengancam. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, UGD sama rumah sakit apa bedanya? Cih, bodo ah, beda nama 'kan?

"Sekali lagi ngomong 'sukiran', dapet piring cantik loh, Naruto. Hihihi." Ujar Ino.

Krik.

...

...

Sumpah.

Jayus.

Abis.

Duh, gue gak tau Ino se-garing ini. Gimana nih? Gue harus ketawa? Tapi, 'kan gak lucu. Kalau gak ketawa, nanti Ino sakit hati lagi.

"Hahahaha! Ino-chan bisa aja! Hahahahahaha..." gue ketawa maksa kayak nenek gue yang air ketubannya baru pecah. Maksa abis.

"Apanya yang luc—"

Plak!

"Ahahaha!" gue ketawa makin kenceng sambil nampar si Dobe.

"Kok gue ditampar lagi sih? Kan emang gak luc—"

PLAK!

"AHAHAHAHA!" gue nampar Dobe lagi sambil mempertahankan ketawa maksa andalan gue. Lama-lama gue kayak orang gila yang habis papasan sama orang gila di rumah sakit gila. Iya, gue tau, gila 'kan?

Inget pas gue bilang 'gue mengharapkan kehadiran si kuning duren disini'? Tarik lagi kata-kata gue itu! Ternyata dia disini cuma mengacaukan suasana! Padahal tadi gue udah mengumpulkan semua..., ya, SEMUA keberanian gue buat 'jedor' si Ino. Tapi? Argh! Lihat aja, pulang-pulang, gue _rape_ ini anak.

**To Be Continued**

Maaf hasilnya gak memuaskan, Lady tau!

Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!

cuma bisa bilang... review? :')


	5. Harus Jawab Apa?

_Halooo! pertama-tama lady mohon maaf karena sudah menelantarka fic ini hampir 3 tahun ya gak sih?:')  
_

_tapi lady punya alesan. data ilang semua huhu. bisa dibaca di bio ya._

_di chap ini humor berkurang. maaf yaaa. lagi mencoba mengumpulkan ide nih udah lama gak nulis_

_kalo chap yg humornya berkurang lady selalu warn dulu kok:3_

_happy reading!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by: anjinggombal twitter**

* * *

**Chap 5: Harus jawab apa?**

"Kenapa sih, gue terus yang salah?" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang membengkak. Cih, anak ini masih berani nanya? Berasa gak berdosa banget. Tapi, dilihat-lihat mukanya kasian juga ya... Pipinya membiru gitu. Apa gue keterlaluan, ya?

Entah setan apa yang merasuki gue, perlahan-lahan gue mulai mengelus pipi Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan. Yang bersangkutan pun bingung. "Teme...?" tanyanya kaget. Gue mengambil kompresan yang ada di meja dan mengusapkannya perlahan ke pipi Naruto. "Teme...?"

"Ya?"

"Lo yaoi ya?"

BUAK!

"Lo emang pantesnya di rebus di asam sulfat!" gue teriak lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Sialan, gue udah niat baik mau ngobatin lukanya, malah di bilang yaoi? Cih, se-yaoi-yaoi-nya gue, gue juga gak bakal napsu sama dia!

Gue menancap gas meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki tersebut. Setelah insiden Ino kemarin, gue memang menelantarkannya di dekat taman dengan luka penuh lebam akibat hantaman tangan si ganteng Uchiha ini. Gue, hehehe. Siapa lagi yang ganteng di Uchiha? Itachi? Hell no. Namun, karena kasian, gue balik lagi ke rumahnya. Sialan, harga diri gue turun drastis, 'nih, karena udah ninggalin dan balik lagi. Habis, gue kesel! Bisa-bisanya dia menghancurkan satu-satunya kesempatan gue buat nembak Ino! Di taman mesum itu, pula. 'Kan keren dan romantis tuh kalo gue diterima disitu. Terus habis nerima gue dia nyium gue... habis itu dia narik tangan gue lagi dan gue gak tau mau dibawa kemana, dan ternyata dia bawa gue ke hotel... habis itu, dia narik dasi gue, terus gue dibawa ke atas kasu-

**-SENSOR. RATED M ONLY. SENSOR. RATED M ONLY-**

Cih, bisa-bisanya gue sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah menghayal tentang yang begituan. Sepertinya, otak Uchiha memang sudah di desain mesum seperti ini. ..._What? No!_ Apa yang baru aja gue omongin? Gak mungkin, 'lah seorang Sasuke Uchiha punya otak mesum! Itachi aja, 'kali, yang tiap hari kerjaannya buka retub sampai kuota internet di rumah habis.

Brak!

Gue membuka pintu di rumah dengan kasar. Sebenernya, gak sengaja sih. Tapi...well, gue kelihatan keren kayak gitu. Jadi, gak apa-apa, deh.

"Woi! Bisa lebih kenceng lagi gak ngedobrak pintunya?" teriak Itachi marah. Cih, jujur, gue benci banget sama makhluk yang satu ini. Dia ini bukan manusia. Dia ini jelmaan dari siluman kadal keriput di Ind*siar. Kenapa dia bisa jadi kakak gue? Kenapa gak Brad Pitt aja?

"Bisa! Lo mau gue dobrak lagi?" jawab gue menantang. Lalu, gue berjalan ke belakang dan kembali membanting pintu, kali ini lebih keras.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

"Ya gusti, Tuhan! Jebol, jebol!" teriak Itachi kayak ibu sayur yang sering lewat depan rumah.

"Lo yang minta!" balas gue dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar. Dibawah gue dengar suara Kaa-san mengomeli Itachi karena pintu yang jebol. Hahaha, puas banget gue.

**-000-**

KRIING!

Sumpah, rasanya gue gak mau banget buat masuk sekolah hari ini. Gue malu ketemu Ino, gue males ketemu Naruto. Dan terlebih... gue males ketemu gadis pink brutal penjaga neraka itu. Pernah denger pepatah: '_Don't judge a book by its cover'? that describes Sakura a lot_. Dia itu, gak cocok banget sama penampilannya, rambutnya pink, matanya emerald... kelakuannya beringas. Lebih cocok jadi grim reaper.

Koridor sekolah hari ini terasa panjang kayak catwalk di Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. Kenapa gue bisa tau acara itu? _Well, hehehe. As I said earlier, I'm Uchiha, though_.

"Sasuke-senpai..." tiba-tiba suara lembut memanggil gue dari belakang. Gue menoleh. Ah, cewek cantik. Cihuy... eh.

"Ya?" jawab gue cool. Padahal dalem hati udah cheerleader-ing.

"Sasuke-senpai kok gak gombalin aku hari ini?"

_What the fcking hell_. Ternyata ini Cuma salah satu cewek yang tergila-gila sama gue dan minta digombalin. Cewek gampangan yang bisa gue dapetin kapan aja. Gak napsu gue sama ginian.

Napsu, deng. Dikit.

Dikit doang.

Secuil.

Buru-buru gue meninggalkan cewek gak jelas ini. Gue lagi gak mood ngegombalin cewek. Buat apa gue godain cewek-cewek di sekolah ini? Buat apa gue ditaksir sama cewek satu sekolahan? Kalo ternyata Cuma ada satu cewek di hati gue yang terdalam.

Tiba-tiba suara Itachi menggema di kepala gue. Gue inget perkataannya, "Seorang Uchiha gak boleh lebay."

Okay, cool. Gue harus tetep cool. Gak boleh lebay kayak gini.

"Sasuke-kun," ah... siapa lagi ini yang manggil gue? Jangan bilang dia cewek gak jelas kayak yang tadi lagi. Duh, gue udah gak napsu. Maksudnya napsu secuil doang.

"Ya? Eh... Ino...chan..."

Mati. Ternyata Ino. Mampus gue. Mampus. Mati.

Bruk.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun! Tolong! Tolooong! Ada yang pingsan!"

**-000-**

Perlahan-lahan gue membuka setengah mata, mencoba melihat keadaan sekeliling, sekarang gue ada dimana, dan sama siapa. Terlihatlah sebuah lampu panjang tepat di atas kepala gue. Silau. Gue tengok kanan dan kiri perlahan. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu gue sadar. _Why?_ Karena tadi gue gak pingsan. Gue cuma pura-pura pingsan. Please. Seorang Uchiha pingsan? Gak level gue banget deh. Uchiha itu kuat, elit, gak mungkin pingsan gara-gara berhadapan sama cewek. Kalau waktu gue pingsan pas ketemu sama si pink beringas itu gak diitung. Terus kenapa gue tadi pura-pura pingsan? Gue ngikutin saran seorang komedian terkenal itu. Katanya 'Kalo lo lagi di situasi gak enak sama cewek lo, lo pura-pura mati, men'

Bego tapi manjur. Daripada gue mati gaya mendingan gue pura-pura mati.

"Woi, cowok lemah! Minum nih!"

Tiba-tiba saja seekor setan melempar sebuah botol pil ke arah kepala gue. Tepat di kepala gue.

"Aw! Ngapain lo disini?" tanya gue sambil memegangi kepala gue yang sepertinya pendarahan dan harus menjalani perawatan intensif selama 2 minggu 4 hari di ICU. Lebay, emang. Tapi tenaga 'seekor setan' itu kayak bison, men.

"Lo yang ngapain disini? Tugas gue sebagai PMR sekolah buat ngurusin murid-murid lemah kayak lo. Murid yang dikit-dikit pingsan, murid yang dikit-dikit sesek napas karena liat cowok ganteng lewat. Tch," ia mendecih pelan. Dengan melihat penampilannya seperti ini, dia sama sekali gak kelihatan beringas. Dia pakai seragam sekolah yang dipadukan dengan jas putih khas seorang dokter, tidak lupa dengan rambut pinknya yang dikuncir kuda. Dia...manis.

Plak!

"Ngapain lo ngeliatin gue? Cowok mesum!"

...tarik lagi kata-kata gue! Dia itu cewek gak ber pri-ke-Uchiha-an. Dia itu cewek jadi-jadian. Dia lebih mirip nenek-nenek psycho yang hobi nyiumin cucunya tiap 3 jam sekali. Apa yang merasuki gue sampai bisa bilang dia manis? Dasar cewek beringas. Mana ada cewek berani melayangkan tangannya di pipi bersih Uchiha! Setan kecil ini harus dikasih pelajaran!

"Sini lo!" gue tarik dasi seragamnya yang agak muncul keluar dari jasnya. Dia keliatan kaget dan mencoba memberontak. "Sakura Haruno... itu nama lo kan? Manis. Tapi berbanding terbalik ya sama perawakan lo." Bisikku di telinganya. Ia berusaha menahan suaranya, mungkin takut ada yang dengar. Kalau gini sih, gue bisa bebas ngapain aja. Hehehe.

...loh?

Dia ngapain?

Mukanya... kenapa serem banget gitu...

"Uchiha..."

UWAAAA! Dia ngeberontak! Kenapa jadi gue yang diserang!

"Sa...su..."

Tuhan, jika waktu hamba hanya sampai sini, tolong ampuni segala kemesuman hamba.

"KEEEEEEEEEE...!"

BUAK!

Dengan satu tendangan di daerah penghasil bibit unggul gue, sukses buat gue gak sadarkan diri. Lagi.

**-000-**

"Ugh..."

"Sasuke-kun? Kamu udah sadar?"

Gue menoleh ke asal suara. Ah... rambut pirang yang indah.

"Ino-chan...? Aku dimana?" tanya gue pura-pura gak tau, biar kayak sinetron, hahaha. Udah lama gue kepingin banget ngucapin kalimat itu. Kayaknya keren, kayak orang-orang amnesia gitu.

"Di UKS. Kamu udah pingsan dari pagi pas baru bel masuk," jawab Ino dengan wajah penuh ke khawatiran. Dia khawatirin gue, 'kah?

"Umm... iya... aku pusing." Ujar gue manja. Padahal mah kagak, hahaha. Lagian gak mungkin gue ngaku kalau pingsan gue yang pertama itu cuma pura-pura, dan pingsan gue yang kedua baru beneran, disebabkan oleh seekor psycho sinting itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang jam berapa ya?" tanya gue.

"Jam 5,"

"WHAT? Bentar lagi maghrib, Ino-chan!" teriak gue histeris. Well, gini-gini gue itu religius. Gak juga, deng. Gue itu penakut, gue gak berani pulang lewat dari jam 6. Karena jalanan rumah gue itu gelap. Gimana kalau tiba-tiba ada penjahat yang berhentiin mobil gue? Dan ternyata mamang itu yaoi! Bisa habis masa depan gue.

"Iya... sekolah juga ditutup jam 6, Sasuke-kun. Tapi... ada yang mau aku tanyain dulu."

Deg.

Seketika jantung gue berhenti berdetak, peredaran darah berhenti mengalir dan dunia berhenti berputar. Udah kayak lagu.

"Ta...tanya apa?"

"Ada dua pertanyaan. Pertama... sukiran itu apa, Sasuke-kun?"

YA GUSTI. DIA MASIH MIKIRIN ITU? APA ITU SUKIRAN? GUE JUGA GAK TAU.

"Oke, pertama-tama, Ino-chan, itu gak penting. Serius. Mending langsung lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua. Keburu maghrib, nih." Jawabku dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Oke...oke... yang kedua... kamu mau ngomong apa waktu itu?"

Deg.

Pertanyaan yang paling ingin gue hindari akhirnya terucapkan. Gue mending ngebahas sukiran sampai besok pagi disini daripada harus ngejawab pertanyaan itu. Seketika gue nyesel nyuruh dia ngelanjutin pertanyaannya. Mati gaya. Mau pura-pura mati sekarang udah gak mungkin. Bisa-bisa gue ditinggal sendiri dan pulangnya gue harus terima di godain om-om yaoi. NOOO! Oke cool, Sasuke. Jangan malu-maluin keluarga lo. Cukup Itachi aja yang malu-maluin.

"Um...itu...aku..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_GYAHAHAAHHA! SAYA SENENG NGEBUAT CERITA NGEGANTUNG! *plak*_

_Gomeeeen kalo jayus atau gak jelas. lady udah berabad abad gak nulis, otak lady buntu:'(_

_makasih udah mau baca. kiss mwach_


End file.
